


The Mechanic

by HisLightningBug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLightningBug/pseuds/HisLightningBug
Summary: One night, Jughead rides his bike far from home after an argument. He ends up in a town named "Riverdale," but runs into trouble when his bike breaks down. Luckily, local mechanic Betty Cooper saves the day-and, possibly, his heart. Originally intended as a one-shot, but considering making into a story! Let me know your thoughts!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 55
Kudos: 69





	1. The Angel (Jughead's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is my first time on Archive of Our Own, but I already love it here! I am very excited to meet and talk with you all. 
> 
> This story was originally intended as a one-shot based on a prompt I saw online. However, I got really into it while writing. I definitely see the potential for it to go farther if anyone is interested! Let me know what y'all think!

The cold and sharp wind sliced into Jughead's unprotected face as he raced down unfamiliar roads on his bike. He had been driving for hours, possibly more than he could reasonably justify, and the sun was beginning to become nonexistent in the sky above him.

It was only a silly argument that erupted his rage and encouraged this lonely trip, but it wasn't the size of the argument that bothered Jughead. It was the frequency. Whether it be with his father, FP Jones, harping on him about his future being hindered by his involvement with a local gang or his on-again, off-again fling, Katy, constantly demanding him to give her more, he was done. He knew they were both right and their requests and comments were not off-base, but he had grown tired of the ringing sensation that found home in his ears every time he saw the growing frustration in their eyes. True, he should have never got involved with a gang that continued to drag him farther and farther into a life of crime and secrecy. Also true, he should have let Katy off the hook the second he knew she wasn't "the one" (which he knew within the first five minutes of their first time alone together), but he didn't want to hurt her…and he didn't want to be alone himself, either.

This particular argument began when he attempted to sneak into the trailer in which he and his dad lived at three or four in the a.m. Of course, he had been caught, scolded, and lectured. He was forced to admit that his tardiness was, once again, a direct consequence of his being involved in a gang. They had to do their job to keep funding for their meeting place and jobs were not always needed during normal daylight hours. This was not an explanation FP liked. So, there he was again, riding his bike far enough to forget about his problems just as his father drank to forget his. The difference? At least one of them usually came back in one piece.

It suddenly dawned on Jughead that he had driven for so long that he had no idea where his wheels had taken him. As he drove on, he noticed a small sign nuzzled deep into the brush on the side of the road. He slowly pressed on his brakes and steered his headlights toward the sign, allowing him to read the words "Riverdale" and "The Town with Pep!" He let out a small chuckle at the slogan, thinking to himself both that the sign didn't reflect the attitude it attempted to portray and also that though a town may attempt to have "pep," it would always be doomed to disappointment. Hopeful that he would be able to find a rest area or motel not far up the road, Jughead once again accelerated the gas of his bike and took off down the empty unlit road.

After driving over bridges and through overgrown roads, he had still not found a single light or even a sign of life at all. His eyes were beginning to grow heavy with the hours until suddenly he was jolted out of his half-sleep by the strange and loud sounds coming from the bike that sat beneath him. It began to wobble uncontrollably with small sparks exploding from its very build. Jughead struggled to stop it, but it had seemingly taken on a mind of its own. Finally, the bike began to slow to a stop while Jughead threw himself over the right side, rolling onto the road's shoulder. He let out a deep and tired groan as he looked at his mangled bike laying on the ground beside him, knowing that this meant he would be forced to call his father for help and transportation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone only to find that the fall had left his screen cracked and inoperable. He was in an unfamiliar town, on a dark and empty road, and had not a single way in which to get help.

Jughead, defeated, lay his head into his hands, struggling not to become emotional. The Jones men don't get emotional—they either face their problems head on, run from them, or drink them away. However, after losing his mom and little sister in a tragic house fire just a few months prior, Jughead found that holding up his image had become harder than before. It was still just as important, though. As his dad always told him, if they see you weak it will be used against you. It may get you killed. Thoughts such as these would swim in Jughead's head until he accidentally slipped into a deep slumber, curled in the foliage on the side of the road.

* * *

Though he wasn't sure how many hours had passed, Jughead awoke to the light of day and the sound of a running engine. He looked around himself sluggishly, seeing grass stains on his leather jacket and his beanie on the ground beneath his head. After he began to remember the occurrences of the previous night, he shot awake, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He looked at the ground next to him and realized that his bike was gone, replaced only by the flat grass where it had previously laid.

"Hey, stranger! I'm glad to see you're awake. I was worried about you at first, but then I heard you talking in your sleep."

Jughead jerked his head to the left only to see what he could only imagine was an angel. Beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, bright and caring eyes, and a glow that seemed to completely outline her gorgeous body. Had his incident last night been worse than he remembered? Had he been seriously hurt, or worse, had he died on this lonely road without ever having the chance to make up with his dad?

He saw the angel furrow her brows. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head," she asked as she gently extended her arm toward him and placed her soft hand on his forehead. "I put your bike into the back of my truck to take to the shop," she said as she glanced back toward an old, beat-up pickup running at the side of the road, "I hope that's okay."

Jughead nodded at her, still entranced by her beauty and kindness. With her movement, he noticed that the glow surrounding her had only been the rising sun, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something mystical about her. "I'm Forsythe, but I go by Jughead," he said shyly as the angel helped him to his feet, "thank you for getting my bike. I'm not sure what happened to it. Last night while I was riding it just suddenly started to freak out and then I guess I must have fallen asleep here next to it after I saw that I broke my phone," he continued, finally beginning to remember the previous night.

The angel smiled at him again and Jughead instantly felt his whole body warm to the temperature of a beautiful summer day. _She is so beautiful_ , he thought to himself.

"Come on," she said, "I'll give you a ride and we will get your bike to Riverdale's shop and see if they can figure out what is wrong with it." Following this, she walked around to the driver's side, ponytail bouncing the entire way, and slid in behind the wheel. After standing in a dazed state for a few moments, Jughead quickly made his way into the passenger seat.

* * *

They listened to many songs throughout their drive to the shop, and Jughead forced himself to not watch the angel with stalker-like intensity. When he caught glimpses from the side of his vision, he had to actively fight off a grin as he saw her ponytail swish back and forth and as he heard her heavenly voice belt out a variety of different tunes.

Finally, they arrived at a small, run-down (but clean) shop that showcased a sign reading "Riverdale Repairs: The Shop with Pep" across the upper front of the building. Jughead couldn't stop his quick eye-roll at the name, but luckily the angel didn't see him.

"Do you think you could push your bike in through those two doors while I go get someone to look at it?" Jughead nodded at her question and tried to hide that he was watching her as she walked into the front door of the shop. With each small twist of her hips, his heart seemed to rise farther into his throat. After she disappeared into the door he finally succeeded in his job of bringing his bike into the shop.

He stood by his bike in the empty and quiet room for a few minutes, actively thinking about the angel and where she had gone. He was still not convinced that this was not all some trauma-provoked event. As he was circulating these possibilities through his head, the side doors leading into the office opened and out came the angel, but this time she had transformed her tight ponytail into an even-tighter bun and had slipped a pair of light-jean overalls over her baby pink t-shirt. Jughead stood confused as she leaned over the toolbox in the corner of the room, pulling out tools (he also took the time to scan every inch of her bent-over body, but he tried to ignore the impulse of thinking about it). As he tried to push these thoughts from his mind, she had already turned around and was now in front of him, holding her hand out once again.

"Betty Cooper, mechanic extraordinaire, at your service," she said with a soft giggle and a heart-melting smile. Jughead stumbled over his words, but eventually managed to ask "Wait, you're the mechanic who is going to look at my bike?"

Betty, as he now knew her name to be, scoffed and skipped around him to look at his bike. "Yep, that's me. I've been working on automobiles and bikes since I could reach a car engine while standing on a little kiddie-step. My dad taught me how," she said while her eyes scanned across the bike. It was incredible to watch her work—her hands flowed quickly across each part of Jughead's bike, caressing it with overwhelming skill and finesse.

"I think I see the problem," she said as she quickly hopped back to her feet and skipped toward another corner of the shop. "It looks like your bike has a clogged fuel tank vent. It's not uncommon in bikes like this one, especially if you've put a lot of fast miles on it. Basically, the very small vent on your bike that is devoted to supplying fuel to your engine has something blocking it, so fuel isn't able to get into the lower system of your bike."

"Luckily," she continued with ease, "it is also a pretty simple fix. I'm going to do my best to get this one unclogged, but it looks pretty bad. Don't worry though, it will only take a few days to get a new part in to the shop so we can get you all fixed-up."

This statement caught Jughead's attention. "Wait, whoa. A few days?! I can't wait a few days! My dad has no idea where I am and I can't call him. I don't have much money. Hell, I don't even know where I am!" He was beginning to feel enraged again, but felt horrible about his outburst when he saw Betty's shocked face. He took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry. It's just…I left home because of an argument with my dad. Now I've been gone throughout an entire day and night and he and I have no way to contact each other. We just lost my mom and sister a few months ago, I don't want him to worry that he has lost me, too." He felt tears welling in his eyes again, so he quickly ducked his head and turned his body so that Betty couldn't see.

A few moments later, he felt a gentle hand press against his back, rubbing slowly up and down. The scent of vanilla and brown sugar seeped into his nostrils suddenly, but it was not unwelcomed. He peered over to see the angel—Betty—peering up into his eyes, looking deep into his soul.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I had no idea. I have a phone here, you can call your dad on it. Where are you from? We will see how far away that is," she said with a soft smile. After Jughead mumbled the name of his hometown, she was gone to find her phone in the office of the shop. He couldn't believe he had told someone about what happened this summer. He hardly spoke of it to anyone. Angry at himself, he brushed away another leaking tear and put on his tough façade.

Soon, Betty returned carrying a small, pink phone. "Okay," she said, "It looks like you are almost seven hours from home." Jughead's eyes widened, shocked that he managed to ride that far without even realizing it. He groaned, knowing that his dad would not be happy with him this time. He took the phone from Betty's outreached hand and began to dial the number.

After only one ring, FP answered with a simple but obviously coated with worry, "Hello?" Jughead felt guilt from hearing his dad's voice, but he quickly began to explain where he had found himself. "Hey, dad. It's Jug. I'm so sorry. I guess I rode my bike to a town called Riverdale and it bro—"

"Jughead! Oh thank goodness. Boy, I have been so worried about you since you left," FP interrupted. Jughead felt a combination of both overwhelming guilt, but also happiness that it finally felt as though his father cared. "Are you okay, boy? Are you hurt? Riverdale? Isn't that eight hours from here?"

"It's actually about seven hours away," Jughead responded, trying to smooth the situation. "I am good. My bike broke down on an empty road, but a mechanic found me and I'm in her shop now."

"Her shop? Impressive," FP responded as Jughead grinned. He felt the same way, too, but he didn't want to say something with Betty standing only a few feet away.

"She is going to try to fix to the part on my bike, but if she can't then I will be stuck here waiting for the new part to come in a few days. Don't drive all this way to pick me up, dad. I have some money from that job I did with the…" Jughead stumbled, not wanting to admit he was in a gang in front of Betty, "…with my friends the other night. It'll be enough for lodging and food for a few nights."

After discussing a few more details with his dad and saying some semi-sentimental parting words, Jughead handing the phone back to Betty. She smiled at him and it was the sweetest smile he had ever been given. "I looked at your bike while you were talking. Unfortunately, it looks like we will have to buy that part," she said, with guilt showing on her face. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? I owe you at least that for not being able to fix your part. I have some leftovers we can eat so you won't have to spend any money at least for tonight."

Jughead was entranced by her generosity possibly even more than her beauty. She really was an angel. He couldn't stay with her, though. He was a stranger to her and he didn't want her to feel unsafe. He was about to explain this to her when she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the shop doors toward her truck.

"I have good intuition, I could see that you were going to say no. Don't worry about it, Jughead. I don't bite," she said with a mischievous grin and a wink, "at least not unless I want to." That was it, he knew in that moment that he would follow her to the end of the earth and back if she asked him to. He never believed in love at first sight, but he was starting to think it might be possible.

They got into her truck and started traveling toward their destination. While Betty sang her heart out (again), Jughead watched the scenes that played before his eyes as they drove. Places like "Pop's Chocklit Shoppe," the "White Wyrm," and a sign that showed the distance to "Sweetwater River" came and went as they traveled down the road. This town, he was beginning to find, really was full of "pep." He felt like home, and he had hardly even left the seat of Betty's truck since his arrival.

"Jughead," Betty's innocent voice rang over his thoughts, "do you think I could call you Juggy?"

Jughead smiled. "Of course you can," he told her.

* * *

**Woohoo! Thank you for making it this far! So, what do you think? I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but if it is well-liked I definitely see the potential for it being a story! Maybe with Betty's POV? Betty's back-story (a murdering father, perhaps)? More on Jughead? Will they have a future with each other? Let me know if you want to see more!**

**Kayla**


	2. The Boy (Betty's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's point of view of the occurrences from chapter one of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers! I have decided, both due to my love for this story and a very kind response, to continue with another chapter! It is very late here so this chapter may not be of the greatest quality, but I hope it at least (for now) quenches both of our thirsts for this story to continue! Let me know what you think and what direction you'd like to see this story go in!
> 
> Kayla

Betty Cooper rubbed her temples gently after she stretched the skin of her face with her tight ponytail. Standing in front of the mirror, she glanced over her outfit with unattachment. Baby pink t-shirt, plain jeans, tattered white slip-ons…she wasn’t going to impress anyone with this outfit. Fortunately, though, Betty was okay with this thought. She desired flying just beneath the radar in her small town, at least since the events of the last few months.

Betty wasn’t always this way—sure, she was shy and timid, but never completely distant. She always loved to write and even helped her parents publish the local newspaper that they owned. She had friends, strong connections with teachers, and respect from the entire town. There were two friends in particular, Archie and Veronica, for whom she had the deepest love. Glancing over at her _Nancy Drew_ themed calendar on the wall, Betty realized today made exactly three months and two days since she had last spoken with them. Three months and two days since she pushed them out of her life for good.

She quickly shook the thought from her mind. After all, it was time for her usual morning drive before heading to put in a day’s work at her automobile repair shop. She reached for her keys and wallet and was out the door before she could suffer through any more of her troubling thoughts. As long as she kept busy, they stayed away, which is right where they should be. She slid into the driver’s seat of her rusted truck and began backing out of her driveway until she heard a sudden noise from behind. Startled, Betty jumped out of the still-running truck only to discover that she had hit a small piece of metal. This scrap had been crafted into a sign with its middle having been screwed onto a stake of wood. Fresh red spray paint dripped from its surface, hiding what the piece once made whole. The words “Murder House” slithered down the sign, staining Betty’s hands. Her heart dropped at the words she read, though she should have grown used to this type of sentiment by now. These signs had arrived by the dozens ever since both her family and the entire town discovered the truths of recent brutal murders.

Betty lay the sign face-down on the lawn next to her driveway and slowly made her way back into her driver’s seat. Refusing to let her neighbors witness her break down yet again, she quickly backed out and went on her way, driving the empty and lonely streets of Riverdale as the sun rose in the horizon.

* * *

As she drove through the many curves and hills etched into the architecture of the town, Betty attempted to suffocate her thoughts with music. It never worked but she always tried. Switching on the radio, she found that the channels were all filled with their usual morning talk shows. Just as she reached to adjust the volume, Betty heard the host say the words that made her stomach churn instantly—“Hal Cooper, better known by his identity as the serial killed ‘The Black Hood,’ was found dead in his cell this past week. It is still unclear as to whether there was foul play involved or if it was simply an attempt at escaping what would have surely been a life in prison. All we can say for sure is that the town of Riverdale is happy to see that this man is gone for good.” Betty finally found the strength to turn off the radio entirely as she pulled her truck onto the shoulder of the empty road. The tears she had been attempting to hold inside her eyes began to pour out, the dam finally breaking and ruining the drought she attempted to create.

She cried for a long time, longer than she could reasonably assume. Her stomach ached with the gasping tears she had produced and her eyes were red and burning from the oceans she had cried. _Maybe this would be a good day to take off_ , she thought to herself as she turned her truck back onto the open road. _Yes_ , she thought, _I’ll finish my drive and go back home_. She continued to dream of her place of solace as she drove until her eyes suddenly landed on a figure positioned at the shoulder of the road. Once again, she felt as though she might joke on her heard at the sight of what she could only assume was a fatal accident. She swung her truck to the curb and leapt out, only calming after she heard the soft mumbles of a peacefully sleeping boy.

Suddenly, Betty felt a sense of calmness and warmth flow throughout her body, replacing the cold that had resided there merely moments before. She glanced to her left to see what she assumed was the boy’s bike laying on the ground. Thinking to herself that she had somehow managed to stumble across a job for the day, Betty wrapped her fingers around the handlebars and began rolling it toward her truck. With a quick extension of her muscles she had loaded the bike into her truck, but she was suddenly startled by new noises coming from the boy.

Now that he had lifted his head from the ground, Betty could see that he was absolutely stunning. Dark hair that swooped perfectly across his face, mysterious eyes that held an image of both curiosity and hurt, and a body that she had to force her eyes not to outline. He was wearing a charcoal-gray shirt with a faded black “S” on the center and a leather jacket that currently was the home of hundreds of small pieces of grass. A gray beanie in the shape of a crown lay next to him, adorned simply with red and white buttons. She found herself talking to the boy without even having realized it as she told him that she had took the liberty of loading his bike into her truck.

The boy continued to look at her with confusion which shot feelings of fear and concern throughout her entire body. Without thinking, she reached her hand down to his forehead, but immediately pulled it away after the realization that this boy knew nothing of her aside from the fact that she found him on the side of the road. She heard him tell her that he preferred being called “Jughead.” This forced her to fight off a grin. _Jughead_ , she thought to herself, _what a weird…cute name_. While she offered him a ride to the shop in her truck, she played with his name in her head. _Jughead…Jug…Juggy._ She let a small grin show on her face at the thought of the nickname “Juggy.” She had an undeniable feeling that is was the perfect nickname for him, but she wondered to herself why she felt so certain. She hid her thoughts, as usual, by singing throughout their trip.

* * *

Betty was careful to avoid any signs or stations that may give away her secret to him. Though he did not even know her name yet, Betty feared that she would lose his presence before ever having the opportunity to show him that she was not defined by those who came before her. She didn’t understand why she felt so afraid to lose him. After all, he wasn’t hers. These thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at her shop. Betty contained an internal groan as she realized that now she would have to show the boy that she wasn’t simply some girl who had offered him a ride, she was also the mechanic who would be repairing his bike. Most of the boys in Riverdale, even before the incidents, ridiculed her for her knowledge on cars—mostly because they did not hold any of their own. She didn’t see Jughead as this type, but she didn’t have much faith in her ability to read people anymore. Especially after so many people, people who she knew her whole life, lost their lives due to her father. She didn’t trust anything—or anyone—anymore.

Having directed Jughead into the main shop room to wait, Betty quickly shuffled into the office. She took her hair out of the tight ponytail, but quickly replaced it with an even tighter bun. She learned early-on that the last thing a mechanic wants is to have her hair get in the way of her work. After changing into a pair of old overalls, she took a few deep breaths and entered the shop room. She felt the confused look pelt into her body as she introduced herself as the mechanic to Jughead. However, she also felt the heat radiating from his gaze as she bent over the toolbox in the corner of the room. Though she couldn’t see him, Betty was almost certain that he had been tracing her body with his eyes.

It didn’t take Betty long to find the problem with his bike. It was a simple problem, a clogged fuel tank vent, with an equally simple solution. However, after looking further, she discovered that she existing vent was unfixable. It pained her to feel Jughead’s sudden rage when she informed him of this. Though she had only known him for an incredibly small segment of time, it crushed her to let him down. She could tell that he had become incredibly upset by the news, especially after his outburst revealed that he, too, had recent trauma, so she gently rested her hand on the upper-portion of his back and rubbed. She felt his body tense suddenly, but quickly thereafter it relaxed. She offered her phone to him after learning that his had been broken in the accident. Though she pretended to not listen to his conversation, she subtly smiled when she heard his father’s praise on her being a female mechanic. She liked him already.

As Betty fought off the already-rising feelings of affection for Jughead, she decided to offer her home and food to him, at least for the night. She was not the type of person to ever invite a stranger into her home, but this was different. This _felt_ different. Jughead was different. Reluctantly, he accepted (after much encouragement), which led them on their way through the winding roads of Riverdale.

* * *

During the ride, she once again found herself speaking her thoughts aloud without intention. “Jughead,” she heard her voice over the music drifting throughout the truck’s cab, “do you think I could call you Juggy?” Embarrassment flooded her bloodstream as she internally criticized herself for asking such a bold and intrusive question to a complete stra—

“Of course you can,” he said with a smile, suddenly interrupting her thoughts. She smiled but said nothing, knowing that the emotions she was feeling must be written clearly on her face. She felt light and happy for the first time in months. She forgot that her father was a small-town serial killer, that her sister lived in a far-away town, that she hadn’t seen her mother in weeks after she disappeared to be with yet another potential suitor, that she lost all the close friendships and relationships she had cherished her entire life.

In the coming moments, it would crash down onto Betty that there would be no way to hide these things from Jughead, especially given the fresh display of signs she was usually greeted with upon her arrival at home each night. However, in this moment, she was happy. He made her happy.

* * *

**Once again, I am sorry for the poor-quality and short chapter! It is very late but I wanted to provide some content for tonight! xoxo**


	3. Daydreams of the Future (Jughead's POV)

As they twisted through the winding roads of what he now knew as Riverdale, Jughead couldn’t help but feel a sensation of unease from the town. He liked what he had seen so far, it honestly felt more like home than his own town had in so long, but nevertheless he felt an undeniable feeling of secrecy hidden in its cracks and crevices. Small wads of paper blew across the lonely streets and a thin haze seemed to blur the air. Though Jughead knew there wasn’t any possibility of this, he couldn’t shake the perception that these sights grew worse as their journey continued toward Betty’s home. 

He saw Betty reach to turn down the radio as they turned down a quaint and homey road. They passed nice houses—mostly two to three stories, white picket fences, landscaping—all portraying that those who reside in them were worth more than those who didn’t. Jughead felt a pang of unwelcoming as he thought of he and his father’s own crumbling trailer. 

Out of his peripheral vision, he swore he witnessed Betty’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, he felt his body shift alongside the truck into the driveway of a beautiful home. “Wow,” the words softly slipped from his lips without his thinking. He turned to look at Betty with the intention to provide compliment on her home only to be met with the sight of her back as she quickly leapt out of the driver’s side. Jughead quickly followed her movement, shuffling his feet through the darkness toward the door she had already reached. His foot nudged a rough item on the ground while he quickly walked, but he didn’t pay it much notice as he saw Betty’s blonde ponytail bounce into the house. It wasn’t until he glanced over his shoulder as the door closed that he realized the sign dripped the bloody words of “Murderer.” 

* * *

Once inside the house, Betty’s persona seemed to shift back to her once angelic state. Gone was the tenseness, the fear. She had once again developed a glow about her that Jughead couldn’t deny. He watched as she dug through the refrigerator, placing plates covered in aluminum foil and plastic wrap onto the nearby counter. 

“I hope you like chicken Parmesan,” she said quickly as she began carrying plates toward the microwave, “It’s not quite as tasty when it’s warmed up, but I must say I make a pretty good dish. Battered chicken breast stuffed and covered with mozzarella cheese and then smothered with marinara sauce. Yum,” she said as she stuck her tongue out to the side of her adorable face. “That sounds wonderful,” Jughead responded, “I’ll honestly eat just about anything.” His heart warmed when he saw Betty’s smile at his remark. 

His mind suddenly wandered to visions of the two of them sitting in their own kitchen, much older, with him spinning Betty around in circles. He spun her toward the stove from which she retrieved their dinner. _Dinner is served_ , she said in the tenderest of voices. He smiled and kissed her lips softly, tasting only the sensation that her lips would allow. His finger rubbed along her left hand and stopped on the finger which had become the home of a small diamond. He held her in his arms and—

“Jughead?” He shook from his daydream to find Betty staring at him in confusion. “I was wondering if you’d like yours with some angel hair noodles.” He nodded quickly, ignoring the irony, while feeling the blood rush into his cheeks. Why was he having dreams about a girl he only met a few hours before? He’d never experienced anything like this before. Hell, he could hardly pay a girl a second’s thought while in her presence, let alone begin daydreaming about her as she spoke. 

“Is there anything I can do to help,” he asked, both in sincerity and in an attempt to keep his mind busy. She handed him plates adorned with smiling bears and blue flowers and requested that he place them on the large dining room table directly beside the kitchen. He traced his finger over the smiling bear and fought off a smile of his own. He wondered if the bear had an angel, too. 

As soon as he laid the plates onto the table, Betty followed with two large dishes—one filled with leftover chicken parmesan and one filled with thin angel hair noodles. She pulled from under the table a chair and suggested that he, too, sit. As he slid in across from her, she had already begun to make his plate. This shocked Jughead, as he hadn’t felt this level of compassion from another human since...well, ever. 

“So, Jughead,” Betty said with a mischievous smile, “tell me about yourself.” He smiled, reflecting hers, and began to recount the small details of his own life. “Well, I live in a town called Stillwater, which, apparently, is about seven hours from here. I live with my dad, FP Jones. Honestly, I’m not sure there’s much more to know about me.” _Except that you’re in a gang and you didn’t save your mom or sister when your house burned down,_ Jughead thought to himself. “Oh, and I love to write. I’ve actually been dabbling in a novel, but it’s just for fun and not great.” He saw Betty’s eyes perk up at the mention of his love for writing. 

“I love to write, too! My parents own...well we owned the Riverdale Register, the local newspaper in town!” He saw her face light up as she recounted her favorite stories and memories of the venue. “I’m sure there are many wonderful things to know about you, Juggy,” he smiled at the use of his new nickname, “I’ll just have to get them all out of you,” she ended with a wink. 

“How about you tell me about yourself first,” he asked, truly interested for one of the first times in his life, “what do you do? Where’s your family?” He instantly regretted having asked this final question as he saw her face drop and the color escape her face. Just as he was about to backtrack, she subtly shook her head and smiled, saying “Well, other than my love for writing...I used to be a Vixen, a cheerleader at Riverdale High. I also love Nancy Drew, like LOVE LOVE her. I’ve always wanted to be a sleuthing detective like she is. I’m not really sure anymore. I guess there’s not that much to know about me, either.” He noticed she avoided the topic of her family, but he didn’t push it. “I think you’re very interesting,” he said, seeing her smile and blush from across the table. They continued in their small talk for the rest of the dinner, with both of their hearts swelling with fondness for the other. 

* * *

After dinner, Betty showed Jughead to a guest room in which she said he could sleep. He tried to turn it down, suggesting he inhabit the couch in order to not intrude, but she insisted no one would be bothered. He noticed the lack of warm bodies within the house even at this late hour, but, once again, he said nothing. He ran his hand along the purple bedspread until she pulled him from his thoughts by reentering the room with a stack of clothes. 

“It’s not much,” she said, “but we have these clothes that I think should be close to your size. We used to keep extra clothes laying around in case any of my friends might need a change when they were over.” She laid the clothes—a bright blue T-shirt, light jeans, socks, and undergarments—on the bed in front of him. He interrupted her promising that they were unworn as he erupted with laughter at the underwear, complete with avocados and the phrase “Guac is extra, but so am I” plastered across their entirety. She smiled widely. “Oh, yeah,” she giggled, “we used to buy these ridiculous clothes for my friend Archie.” As the name “Archie” left her mouth, her voice dulled and weakened. Hoping to change the subject, Jughead thanked her once again for the kindness she had shown him since his odd arrival. She smiled softly, again, and directed him toward the guest bathroom in which he would soon shower for the night. 

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Jughead exited the bathroom and returned to his given-room. As he neatly piled his dirty clothing in the corner of the room, the smell of coconuts drifted through the air. He turned and felt butterflies soar through his stomach at the site of Betty, hair still wet but now laying damp on her shoulders. She stood in the doorway, dressed in a simple yet stunning white pajama set, complete with small pink polka dots across its surface. 

“You look beautiful,” he let out reflexively. Though he didn’t mean to say it, the look of glee and adorable-shyness on her face showed him that it wasn’t unwanted. “I laid a few extra blankets on your bed in case you get cold,” she said with a nod. “I think I am going to head to bed, it’s been a long day of dealing with strangers and their broken down bikes,” she giggled. With that and a simple “good night,” she crossed the hall into what Jughead assumed was her own bedroom. 

He crawled under the covers of the unfamiliar bed and drifted off with his mind filled with thoughts of Betty, his angel. He would sleep peacefully, potentially dreaming of her, until he was awoken by the screeching sounds of her blood-curdling screams coming from her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I sincerely hope you are enjoying the story so far! I apologize for the short chapters. I am currently pursuing my Master's degree and I write late at night when I am done with school work! :)


	4. No More Secrets (Betty's POV)

_Betty stood, eyes closed, in a humid, damp area. Slowly, she opened her eyes, swatting away the blood-sucking bugs that swarmed around her warm body. Looking around, she realized she was standing in the middle of a cemetery…Riverdale’s cemetery. She stumbled forward, feeling the loose dirt clump beneath her shoes. The lights of the cemetery buzzed in her ears, but through the noise she suddenly heard a soft, maniacal laugh. She looked over her shoulder to see a dark figure standing atop an open portion of ground. Drowsily, Betty crept toward the shadow. With each step she took, the image became clearer—the dark figure was her father, dressed from head to toe in black with a black hood covering all of his face besides his mouth, on which he wore a crazed smile._ “Dad,” _she asked, dizzy with confusion,_ “What are you doing here?” _Hal smiled and let out a slightly louder laugh while moving his hand and her attention toward the open hole in the ground. The dirt was freshly dug, wet with the rain that had begun to trickle above their heads. Betty heard thunder above. Hal once again gestured toward the hole, willing Betty to step forward and peek inside. She took a small step, keeping one eye on her father and one eye on the ground beneath her. When she reached the freshly-dug ground, she leaned over to view its contents. Suddenly, Betty fell to her knees in response to the sight her eyes had perceived. Jughead, the boy she had just met but felt an undeniable connection with, lay in the whole with splashes of dirt covering his arms, face, and legs. He was not completely covered yet, so Betty could see blood trickling from his forehead and the look of panic still present in his open eyes. She began to reach down toward him, willing herself toward any possibility of saving his life, before she was pulled back by the hand of her father. He tossed her onto the seat of her jeans, his laughter growing wilder._ “He was a sinner, Betty,” _Hal told her, his smile widening,_ “He had to go. You knew I had to kill him.” _With this sentiment, Hal began to pile more dirt upon the open grave._ “No, no I didn’t. I didn’t know what you were doing to those people. Jughead was good. They were all good! I didn’t know.” _Hal’s laughter grew louder, bellowing through the empty air._ “Of course you knew, Betty. You helped me kill them. You’re a sinner, too,” _Hal said as he grabbed Betty’s arm again and threw her into the pit. As she watched the dirt cover her and Jughead, she screamed until her lungs couldn’t hold any more air and—_

“Betty? Betty wake up!” She opened her eyes to see Jughead’s face staring into hers, a look of pure terror and concern plastered onto his face. Suddenly coming into consciousness, she could feel the dampness covering her face and eyelashes. Her eyes burned, as did her throat and lungs.

“Juggy?” As soon as his nickname slipped from her lips she felt her body move quickly as he enveloped her in his shaking arms. “Oh my gosh, Betty. You scared me so much,” he said, his words quivering along with his lips, which were nuzzled deep into her loose hair. He pulled his head back out to face her. “Are you okay?” She smiled at his sincerity. It had been so long since she had experienced another persons’ empathy and she needed it more than she had let herself admit.

“I’m okay,” she began, “just a bad dream.” She displayed the best smile she could muster, but tears welled in her eyes when she saw that he, too, had dampened his face with worry. “Oh Juggy,” she said while reaching her hand to dry his face, “I’m so sorry.” He scoffed, obviously repelled by the idea that she had even considered apologizing for such an occurrence. “I’m here, Betty. I know we just met, but I’m here. I’m not sure why you’re alone in this house, but right here, right now, you’re not alone. I’m here, Betty,” he said while holding her face between his hands. “I’m here,” he repeated.

Her eyes dropped to her lap, quickly scanning past the observation that Jughead slept in only his underwear and shirt. “Can I talk to you, Juggy? I don’t know if I should tell you the things I want to, but I think I need to. If you want to leave after…I can take you to the Riverdale Motel.” She looked up quickly as he let out a small giggle. “Let me guess,” he said, with a newfound sparkle in his eye, “it’s “The Motel with Pep.” They both erupted in laughter as Betty said, “You noticed that pattern, huh?” Jughead smiled and nodded.

After they calmed down, Jughead wrapped his head around Betty’s. “I won’t leave you, Betty. I have my own darkness. How about we go downstairs in front of the fireplace and talk about it, okay?” After she nodded her head, Jughead stood and placed his hands on the small of her back and on the back-side of her knees. He lifted her high enough that her laughter began to fill the room. “What are you doing,” she asked as she giggled wildly. “I’m showing you that you can trust me. You can trust me, Betty,” he said with a serious look. “Now, let’s go,” he shouted while carrying them both toward the doorway. They both continued to giggle as they maneuvered through the Cooper home, but Betty’s thoughts were filled with those of the future…

_They pulled into the driveway of their new home. Betty’s heart soared as Jughead, complete with a suit and tie, looked over at her with love-filled eyes._ “You ready, Angel,” _he asked. She nodded with tears of happiness pooling in the bottoms of her eyes. He opened and closed his door before circling the car. He opened her door and reached in, placing his hands on the small of her back and on the back-side of her knees. After lifting her carefully from the car and closing the door, he began walking them toward the front door. Betty glanced around their home, adorned with a white picket fence and pink tulip flowerbeds. She hoped to grow old in this home with him, start a family here. Images of herself sitting on a blanket in the large front yard under the weeping willow tree while she watched as Jughead played with two children—one small girl with blond pig tails and one slightly-older boy with dark hair and a plastic crown—played across the scene. Moments later, they arrived at the front door, shaking her out of her daydream. “I love you, Mrs. Jones-Cooper.” She smiled at the name, appreciating the fact that he accepted her wishes of both keeping her own name and taking his. “I love you, too, Mr. Jones-Cooper.” She appreciated that even more. Slowly, he carried her across the threshold, beginning what was destined to be a wonderful, beautiful, chaotic, full life._

* * *

They sat facing each other on the couch near the house’s fireplace. Jughead cleared his throat, non-verbally willing Betty to begin. “Well,” she started, “I guess I won’t sugarcoat it. A few months ago I…the town…we found out that my father was a murderer.” She continued, avoiding Jughead’s gaze, “He identified as the Black Hood. He killed many people here in Riverdale, people I’ve known my entire life. My neighbors, my friends. I didn’t know…I should have known, but I didn’t. If I would have just realized it then maybe this all wouldn’t have happened.”

Jughead grabbed her hand, shaking his head. “No,” he said, his brows furrowed, “You couldn’t have known that, Betty. It wasn’t your fault.” With a squeeze on her hand he continued, “I’ve heard about him…the Black Hood. They talked about him on the news in my town. Betty, I paid close attention to the case, it’s kind of my thing, and you couldn’t have known. There wasn’t much of a pattern in his killing.” He stopped for a moment and then began again. “I saw a sign outside that said ‘Murderer.’ Are people here harassing you?” She nodded slowly, looking down. He brought her hand up to his face but stopped suddenly, dropping them lower.

“I’m alone here most of the time,” she continued, ignoring the exchange, “My sister, Polly, is gone away living in some big city and my mom…well she is gone more than she’s here. She spiraled after we found out about dad and especially after we lost everything besides the house. We lost the Register, our friends, our innocence. She’s been out with men usually. I’m sure she’s trying to fill the void of what she’s lost. When she is here, she’s usually either drunk or already passed out. Then she’s gone again. I’ve actually been working in the shop to pay the bills. I love working on cars but it was never my goal to be a mechanic. I had big dreams,” she smiled, reminiscing of easier times, “but things happen. Life happens and it moves on without you sometimes. Dreams can’t always be realized.”

They sat for a few moments in silence before Jughead spoke, “Like you heard earlier, I lost my mother and little sister a few months ago. They died in a house fire.” Betty felt her blood go cold. It was she who squeezed his hand this time. “My dad was at work late that night and I…I was at some stupid party. It was a Saturday night and I was out later than I was supposed to be. They said there was an electrical shortage or something that caused it. They were asleep. When I drove down our street, the house was already engulfed in flames. I tried to run in and save them but someone held on to me…I think it was a police officer or maybe my dad, I’m not sure. Within minutes the house was no more than a pile of ash and fallen structures. I don’t think I heard them scream, but I dream about it.”

As she rubbed on his shaking hand, he continued, “Since then, my dad has been drinking a lot. I think that’s all he does now other than work. I understand it. He lectures me a lot about my future, how I shouldn’t mess up like he did…but I already have, haven’t I? I joined a gang in my town,” he said, as Betty looked at him with understanding, “it’s not good, Betty. I shouldn’t have joined but I felt like I had no one. I think they knew that and they used it. I don’t like the things we do and I want out of it. I’m going to get out of it when I get back home, somehow. I want more in my life than this,” he made a swirling motion with the hand Betty wasn’t holding.

Having told their deepest secrets, Betty and Jughead sat in silence for several minutes before Betty once more grabbed his hand. “Juggy,” she began, “do you feel something between us? Something you can’t explain? I do. I don’t understand it, but I do. I feel like I’ve known you for so long, Juggy, and I’m thinking of a future that isn’t even mine yet—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jughead had pulled her head toward his for a kiss. She felt as though fireworks burst in the background and music played like a scene in a movie. As they pulled away from each other, her lips tingled. She touched them with her finger and noticed that Jughead was doing the same. They looked into each other’s eyes, knowing there was something more than purely two strangers meeting by chance. They were something more. Betty leaned toward Jughead and laid her head on his chest while a comfortable silence filled the room. Slowly, they both drifted to sleep with Jugheads fingers twisted through Betty’s hair and her ear monitoring his heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like I was the one getting secrets off of my chest, ha! I have a couple of things I want to say in this end note:
> 
> 1\. I want to say a sincere "Thank You" to the wonderful readers who have left comments on my work. From the short comments to the long ones, you all have no idea how much they warm my heart. I check my email probably every thirty minutes (or less) hopeful to see your reactions! These have been my first few days on this platform, and I have felt so welcomed. Thank you especially to those who leave long and thoughtful comments and those who have expressed "Good Luck" and understanding towards my graduate school commitments! It truly means the world to me. *Happy tears!*
> 
> 2\. I *think* you can all see it, but I wanted to point out my new profile icon! It is a drawing of my boyfriend and I dressed in our Betty and Jughead costumes that I homemade. :) A kind person on Instagram created two of these drawings for me (the other is adorable as well) so I wanted to share! 
> 
> Sorry for the long note, but that is all for now! Until next time, thank you. Thank you for making me love to write this story, bringing it to life, and giving me something to look forward to between my studies! I appreciate it more than you know! :)
> 
> Kayla


	5. The Town with Pep! (Jughead's POV)

Jughead woke to the smell of bacon filling his nostrils. As he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, an image of Betty came into focus. She was leaned over the stove, hair tied back in a loose ponytail, wearing a baby pink apron. He watched quietly as she stirred what he assumed to be homemade gravy and as she flipped bacon in a skillet. She glanced in his direction and a bright smile filled her face. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she said softly, “how do you like your eggs?” He smiled. “Any way you can make them,” he said.

After they finished eating their breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Betty suddenly turned to Jughead, ponytail bouncing. “What would you like to do today, Juggy?” He smiled again at the nickname and forced himself not to tell her what he would _really_ like to do all day—lay with her, kiss her, stare into her beautiful eyes. “Could you show me around Riverdale,” he asked, but instantly regretted it as he saw Betty’s exterior tense. She quickly bounced back into her bubbly self, though, and agreed.

“I’m going to go shower really quickly, then we can head out and I’ll show you all of the sights this little town of pep has to offer! You are more than welcome to take another shower, too,” she said as she rummaged through some more new clothes for him to wear. She held up a royal blue t-shirt with a yellow vinyl “R” stitched across the front. Jughead could sense the pain from the way she held the shirt far away from her body. “I can just wear this shirt again,” he started, “it’s no big deal, I only slept in it.” Betty jerked from her stance and turned toward him with a warm smile. “No,” she said softly,” “this one isn’t new, but it’s been washed. It should work fine,” she continued as she handed it, a pair of faded jeans, another new pair of underwear (this time with bacon, eggs, and the phrase “You’re Bacon Me Crazy”), and a pair of ankle-socks. With that, she quickly skipped into her bathroom, leaving Jughead to stare into the place she once stood. He shook away the warmth that filled his body at her beauty and proceeded to walk toward the restroom himself.

* * *

A little over half-an-hour later, they were suffocating from their own laughter inside Betty’s truck as they drove the streets of Riverdale. Tears welled in both their eyes as they laughed. Jughead couldn’t remember a time since he was a small child that he laughed quite like this. He couldn’t really remember a time recently when he laughed at all.

Betty pulled her truck onto the road that claimed to lead to Sweetwater River. As they neared what Jughead assumed to be the end, the road became more uneven, more gravely. Soon, they came into a clearing and his eyes laid sight on a beautiful and incredibly fast-running river. Betty was already out of the truck before he could comment on the scene. He stepped out and caught up with her pace. They walked along the shore in relative silence with only a small smiling glance at each other occasionally. Several minutes of walking went by before Jughead saw two figures in the distance—one stood out from her bright red hair and the other seemed to be cuddled very close to her. He heard Betty mumble under her breath, picking up on the words “shit” and “didn’t think anyone would be here this early.” The figures turned their head in the direction of the two and Jughead saw their faces quickly shift into displays of shock.

“Cousin?” the red-headed girl asked, “is that really you? We haven’t seen you outside of your house since…well, you know.” Betty had an uncomfortable half-smile on her face. The redhead turned to Jughead and smiled. “Well hello there dark and broody, I’m Cheryl Blossom. Resident hot girl of Riverdale and Captain of the River Vixens. And this,” she said as she waved her arm toward the girl standing next to her, “is my T.T.” The other girl (her hair was brown, adorned with purple highlights) smiled and extended her hand. “Toni Topaz. Nice to meet you,” she said. “I’m Jughead Jones,” he said to them both with a smile, quickly realizing which girl was the more outspoken of the two. Cheryl’s attention turned again to Betty and her face shifted to one of worry. “Are you okay, sweet cousin?” she asked as she took Betty’s hand, “I know, Betty. I know what you’re going through.” Jughead couldn’t help his confusion, but he kept quiet as he saw Betty slightly nod her head. He glanced back at the other girl, suddenly intrigued by her black leather jacket. She was turned slightly to the side, so he could almost make out the pattern displayed on the back—it looked to be a picture of a snake with words he assumed spelled out “Southside Serpents.” As he was studying her outfit of fishnet tights, jean shorts, and a revealing purple tank top, she caught his gaze. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer, Jones,” she said with a chuckle. He felt his face warm with embarrassment and attempted to clear up the situation by asking “I don’t mean to assume but…are you in a gang?” Toni’s face showed shock at first but she quickly affirmed his question with a smile and nod. Before he could ask her more, Betty suddenly grabbed his hand while mumbling that they had to go. She pulled him in the direction of her truck and as quickly as they had arrived, they were gone.

* * *

They rode in silence for quite some time after they left the river until Jughead asked, “What did she mean she ‘understood,’ Betty?” He saw Betty softly sigh as she reached to turn down the radio. “Cheryl…she seems loud and sarcastic, and she is…but she’s had a truly horrific life. So much has happened to her. Just a couple of years ago her father, um, he killed her twin brother.” As she recounted the story, Jughead’s blood turned cold. “She’s had a rough go of it, for a lot of reasons. I guess murder runs in the family.”

As she spoke this last comment, they pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be Riverdale High School. “This is my school,” she said with a smile. “I haven’t been here since right after everything happened with my dad. I tried to come back but I just couldn’t handle the stares and the bullying. My teachers have been sending my work to my house. I think it’s easier for them if I stay home, too,” she said with audible sadness. Jughead reached to grab her hand as he asked, “What kind of things did you enjoy doing here?” The warmth returned to her face. “I was a River Vixen, somehow. I made all A’s, all the time. I loved it here. I love being at school. Most of all, though, I loved to write. I tried to start our school newspaper, the Blue and Gold, back up, but no one wanted to write with me, even before the incidents.”

He could see her fighting back tears that threatened to cascade over her cheeks. Squeezing her hand, he said, “I’d be honored to write with you, Betty. Imagine it! We could set up our own little Blue and Gold Office! We could have lunch together there, write together. _Hurry to meet deadlines because we got lost in each other’s eyes_ , he thought to himself. A beaming smile lit up Betty’s face and he could feel one on his own. It was a fantasy that would never be realized, but it was a beautiful one of which to think.

“Are you ready for lunch, Juggy?” she asked after they both were released from their daydreams. Jughead laughed, “Always.” Betty smiled as she began to tell him the plan for the next part of their day. “So, there is this amazing little diner in Riverdale. It’s called ‘Pop’s Chock’ Lit Shoppe!’ It’s pretty much a staple here, everyone knows and loves it. Sound good to you?” With a nod of his head, they were off.

* * *

_DING._

A bell attached to the entry door rang above their head as they entered a diner, shockingly even cuter than Betty had described it. Black and white squares lined the floor where red and white booths sat. Lights and signs adorned the walls in a disorderly but comforting way. A kind Black man met us at the counter with a bright smile that grew brighter as he hugged Betty. “Jughead,” she said, “This is Pop Tate, owner of this Chock’ Lit Shoppe.” Jughead shook his hand as Pop said, “Well hello, son. What do you like to eat?” Jughead smiled again and glanced toward an also-smiling Betty. “Everything,” he said.

Jughead followed as Pop began to take them to a booth of their own, but he was suddenly stopped by the screeching halt of Betty’s ponytail. He could sense that something was wrong as his eyes followed the direction of hers. Before them sat two people, seemingly of their same age. One was a girl, dark-haired and similarly dark and piercing eyes, wearing a black lace dress and pearls on her neck and ears. Next to her was a boy with bright red hair, a plain blue shirt, and a blue and gold letterman jacket with the letter “R” boldly presented on the front. Jughead could just barely make out the name “Archie” on the right breast area. Before he could look to her, he heard Betty say “Hey, guys” at the exact time that they both said “Betty,” their voices filled with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to offer my sincerest and deepest apologies for the delay in my posting of any new content. I have been going through a bit of a rough time in my life, but this is no excuse for not updating in nearly a month. I truly apologize and I hope that I have not lost any of my dear readers in my absence. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that as watchers of Riverdale much of these character introductions were not needed, but as Jughead isn't from the town in this story, they were necessary! I hope I did them justice. I would love to write more for Toni, Cheryl, Archie, and Veronica. Possibly even some separate stories for them? I am open to ideas and suggestions!
> 
> I also wanted to note that I have made a Twitter account for my Fanfiction writing! I'm not sure if it will take off, but I would love to interact more with readers in this fandom and any other I write for. I plan on posting polls, snippets, edits, sneak-peeks, etc. if I gain any followers! I may even do some giveaways at some point, who knows! :) My twitter handle for this account is @HisLightningBug. Please let me know if you follow me. :) I look forward to more interactions with all of you! 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews. They truly keep me going. 
> 
> P.S. What other fandoms/couples/etc. are you all interested in? I am thinking of writing some content for Fifty Shades of Grey, but I'm looking for some other ideas as well!
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> xoxo Kayla


	6. You Belong (Betty's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I wrote a portion of this chapter while camping this weekend, so I hope it turned out okay!  
> I want to note that there is a bit of a steamy scene toward the end of this chapter. It is not too-detailed, but I wanted to warn readers so they could choose whether or not to read it!   
> I hope you all enjoy!

Betty’s heart dropped as she saw the two people she once held dearest sitting in the booth before her eyes. The whole world seemed to stand still—she heard the noises of a busy diner around her, but in the small space between them, nothing moved. The three of them looked at one another in shock and silence for a few moments until Veronica rose to her feet. Betty braced for the cold impact of a shake dripping itself down her interior, a crisp slap across the face, or even the heart crushing screams of anger that might soon fill her ears. She would deserve all of those things after what she allowed her father to do to both Archie and Veronica and their families. It was one of the reasons she chose to avoid them since she and the whole town discovered the Black Hood’s identity. 

While she was lost in her detrimental thoughts, Veronica had carefully inched closer with her eyes veering deep into Betty’s. Veronica reached out her arms and Betty braced for impact. Suddenly, her nose was filled with the scent of Veronica’s signature perfume, her squinted eyes eased with the feeling of soft, black hair grazing against them, and the muscles of her body relaxed as she was enveloped in the safety of Veronica’s embrace. 

A...hug? That wasn’t at all the reaction she had expected. 

“I’ve missed you so much, B,” she heard Veronica whisper into her ear, “Please tell me you’re okay.” The hug grew tighter as she felt another set of arms wrap around her body. She fought to hold back the tears that the smell of Archie’s cologne brought but combined with the comfort she felt from Veronica’s embrace, she wasn’t strong enough. Wet droplets fell from her eyes as quickly as a spring rain, rinsing their way through Veronica’s hair. The three of them stood that way for many moments, attempting in the only way they knew how to regain some of the time they had lost. 

Finally, they slowly began to separate, but both Archie and Veronica kept an arm on Betty. For the first time in so long, Betty felt safe. However, as the memories of the recent months flooded her brain, she looked to the checkered floor. She felt a soft hand rub small circles onto her back. Knowing that the hand belonged to Jughead gave her great comfort. She slowly rose her eyes, looking at them through damp eyelashes. 

“I’m so sorry,” she began, as tears welled again in the bottom of her eyes. “I—I should have known; I should have stopped him. I—" She felt Archie’s hand tighten on her arm while Veronica threw herself around her torso once again. Betty’s body shook with the cries she had held inside for so much time. 

“B, we’ve never once blamed you. Never. It was your sociopath of a father, Betty. He did this to the town, not you. He convinced himself that it should be his job to take care of sinners, not you. No one in their right mind here blamed you,” Veronica said while hugging her tightly. Betty saw Archie nod and gently smile when she looked up at their faces. In that moment, for the first time in many months, Betty felt relief, happiness. She had closed off her best friends for so long. She avoided their texts and calls, left school, slid down her locked door while crying as they knocked repeatedly...She could see now why she was so wrong. She loved them and, it seemed, they still loved her. 

“Come sit with us, Betty,” Archie said with his all-American charm. Betty’s heart soared, but not in the same way it did when they were just kids. After all, he was with Veronica now and she...well, she didn’t want to speak too soon, but she felt a connection with the boy who stood behind her. Her Juggy. Upon thinking of him, she remembered, “Oh! V, Arch, this is Jughead,” she said as she directed their attention to the beanied boy. “I found him yesterday when his bike broke down. He’s staying with me until the part comes in for me to fix it. I’ve been showing him around today.” She saw Archie and Veronica exchange an almost-unnoticeable glance before Archie stuck out his own hand for an introduction. “I’m Archie Andrews,” he said, “it’s nice to meet you, Jughead. This is—" “Veronica Lodge,” she said as she presented a well-groomed hand toward Jughead. Betty saw Jughead smile at the two and her heart soared to new heights. Maybe this was finally it, the time for her life to return to normalcy, to happiness. 

They talked that night over many milkshakes and, at least for Jughead, many hamburgers. Betty giggled each time she saw Jughead reach for another hamburger. _He really wasn’t kidding when he said he was always hungry_ , she thought to herself. Sitting in happiness, she remembered the things she used to dream of—continuing to earn straight-A’s in all of her classes while also forming close relationships with her teachers, writing solo for the Blue and Gold and keeping up with her other extracurricular activities like the Vixens, perfecting her resumé so she could be accepted into one of the prestigious Ivy League schools she always wanted to attend, working toward her ultimate goal of being a journalist or author, and, above all, being best friends with Archie and Veronica for the rest of her life. She had let go of these dreams long ago, though. 

“Please come back to Riverdale High with us, B,” Veronica said, shaking her from her own thoughts. Betty wanted this more than almost anything, but it was simply impossible. As she shook her head and lowered her eyes she responded, “I’d love to, V, but I can’t.” She continued as she saw their confused faces, “No one wants me there, guys. I’m the daughter of the Black Hood. I’m the last person that deserves to walk the halls with people who lost their friends, their families, their classmates...” she trailed off, not needing to be any more detailed. 

“B,” Veronica grabbed her hand, “I’m begging you, please consider it. We need you there. People want you there. Please just think about it. I don’t want to finish out the remainder of our high school lives without you.” Betty could see the tears welling in Veronica’s eyes. _Everyone thinks she’s just a rich snob who has no feelings_ , Betty thought, _but she’s actually one of the most caring people I’ve ever had the honor of knowing_. “I’ll think about it,” she said, though she knew her answer, deep down. 

* * *

Soon after, they agreed to separate until later that evening when Veronica begged both Betty and Jughead to join them again at Pop’s for dinner. Betty was silent during the ride home, her thoughts filled with newfound possibilities, including returning to school with her friends and classmates. Each time the though surfaced in her brain, though, she buried it deeper. She knew that reality was gone from her reach. She wasn’t wanted, even if Archie and Veronica claimed she was. Besides, she had lost a few months of involvement due to her continuing her education at home. When she took over the automobile-repair shop, she let her grades slip below the all-A’s she had always took pride in. It disappointed her greatly, but it was what she was forced to do given the sudden grim financial circumstances her family found themselves in. 

In what seemed like less time than usual, they arrived at the Cooper house. Surprisingly, no new signs adorned their ground or driveway. She turned to look at Jughead for the first time since leaving Pop’s. The setting-sun gleamed slightly into the window of her truck, cascading over his face. He was so effortlessly handsome. She turned and opened her door, signaling for them both to enter the house. When inside, they both sat at a comfortable closeness on the living room couch, inviting new conversation. 

“So,” Jughead started, “Archie and Veronica were really cool and friendly.” Betty smiled. “They really are. They always have been.” She looked to see Jughead’s curious face encouraging her to elaborate. “I’ve known them both for quite some time. Veronica for less. She moved here a couple of years ago from New York. A lot of people in Riverdale don’t get the chance to know her before they judge. Her family has so much money, but she is so generous. Archie, on the other hand, I’ve known him my entire life. Literally. He actually lives right next door,” she smiled. Laughing, she remembered a story of their childhood. “One time when we were very young, I helped him pass a class so he could stay with our grade. He bought one of those gaudy plastic rings with a big blue ‘stone’ and proposed to me when he found out he passed. I told him to wait until we were eighteen. I though that was what made you an adult then.” Jughead laughed and smiled kindly at her story, but she thought she may have seen a glimmer of sadness or jealousy run across his face. “When Veronica arrived in Riverdale, things changed. For the better, though,” she smiled encouragingly at him, “I love them together. Definitely ship it.” Jughead laughed at this, clearing the air. 

“You know,” he said, “you really should consider going back to school.” Betty sighed. “I want to, Jug, I really do. It’s just not a good idea. The last time I was there…it was bad. People wrote things on my locker in pig blood. I could hear them whispering about me. I want to go back but I can’t.”

Jughead took her hand softly. “That wasn’t what I saw today, Betty. It looked like you had two people ready to go to the end of the earth to have you back. I imagine there are more, too.” There faces were closer now and both grew suddenly silent. Betty looked into his eyes, seeing sincerity and kindness. Slowly, she looked down toward his lips. They were slightly chapped, she could see where he may have a habit of chewing on them. She reached her finger up to touch them, sliding her thumb across each crack. They were, surprisingly, smoother than they looked to the eye. She moved her hand around to the back of his head and gently pushed his face closer to hers. With eyes closed, they both moved into another passionate kiss, the world stopping around them.

* * *

Standing in the parking lot a short amount of time later, Betty smoothed out the ruffles of her baby pink dress. Veronica had texted her prior to their meeting time, informing her that she had better pull out some of the cute dresses she had gifted to her many months ago. This was one of her favorite casual dresses that Veronica had given—it was her signature color, pink, with subtle glitter sparkling throughout. It was topped with a collar of white glitter and adorned with a matching belt. Veronica had even bought her shimmering white flats to match. She ran her hand along the top of her ponytail, making sure that it was flattened. 

Nervous butterflies soared throughout her stomach. Just as she began considering a plan of crawling back into her truck and leaving, she felt Jughead’s hand surround hers. She looked up to see his encouraging smile and she suddenly felt empowered. They began that seemed like a long trek into Pop’s, each step feeling as though Betty’s dainty shoes were made of concrete. 

Seconds later, Veronica’s figure appeared in the doorway. As soon as they entered, Betty was again wrapped inside her friend’s embrace. “Welcome, B! And…J?” she said, testing the nickname. 

“Hi, V,” Betty responded. Looking around confused she said, “Wow, V, Pop’s is kinda quiet today. These booths are usually full at this time. Is business doing okay?” She hoped her friend’s attempt at creating a name for herself was a continuing success. Veronica smiled. “Slow night,” she responded. “Now, come. I want to show Jughead my sweet La Bonne Nuit!” With that, she pulled Betty toward the entrance of her not-so-secret speakeasy.”

“Slow down, V!” Betty squeaked, laughing at her friend’s enthusiasm. As they walked down the stairs, she turned to look at Jughead. His smile was radiating. She turned back around to pitch blackness. Suddenly…

“SURPRISE!” The word erupted as Veronica switched on the lights. In front of her, Betty saw so many people who she once held so close—Kevin Keller, one of her best friends, stood next to his on-again off-again fling Fangs Fogarty, Reggie Mantle stood slumped against the bar, Cheryl and Toni stood with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, Archie stood now next to Veronica with a huge grin. So many students from Riverdale High filled the room and, consequently, Betty’s heart. She scanned the signs that she now realized her peers were holding, reading words like “Come home, Betty,” “Riverdale’s Favorite Blonde,” and “You Belong, Betty Cooper.” Happy tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall in front of a large percentage of the local student body. 

“See?” She suddenly heard Veronica speaking. “We want you here, Betty. It’s time to come back.” The crowd cheered. Betty smiled. “Okay,” she said while running into a giant group hug.

* * *

After many exhausting conversations, Betty and Jughead said their farewells to the group. Betty held Veronica even longer than usual, incredibly grateful that she had been blessed with such an amazing friend. They arrived at the Cooper house for the second time of their long day, both ready to rest and relax in each other’s company. 

“I’m really glad you decided to go back, Betty. It’s the right choice. You deserve it,” Jughead said while caressing her hand. “Me too, Jug,” she responded. 

Suddenly, the room grew quiet again with their passion radiating through their pores. Betty looked at her hand that Jughead softly caressed. Goosebumps began to appear on her arms. She reached her free hand to rub against Jughead’s calf, gently up and down. She looked to find that Jughead had received the notion well. He moved his hand, also, to her leg, lightly dragging his fingers across her smooth skin. Betty felt the anticipation of the coming moments deep inside herself, in an area she was not familiar with feeling this sensation in. She slowly moved her hand higher, now up to his thigh, watching Jughead’s reaction to judge whether or not her actions were okay. Since it was, she rose, beginning the climb closer to where Jughead sat. He leaned his body back onto the pillows that sat behind him as Betty gently placed her body over his. With their hands trailing each other’s outlines, both felt the tingling sensations that could only be felt by two young people in love. Betty tenderly felt a hard object form beneath her frame, but she ignored it for the time being. Instead, she used one of her hands to remove Jughead’s beanie and stroke her hands throughout his hair and the other to caress his smooth face as she kissed him. Their kisses became quicker, more intense as Jughead moved his hand toward…

The sound of the front door opening caused both parties to quickly jerk themselves from their respective positions. Betty glanced up in both shock and fear, but her face morphed to one of confusion. “Mom? What are you doing here?” she asked. Just as her mother began to open her mouth, a figure behind her came into the light. It was a rather tall man, adorned in jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. His face was scruffy, but kind, his hair dark. _Another conquest to hide the pain_ , Betty thought to herself. Just as she was about to make a comment, she heard Jughead speak next to her. “Dad?” he said. 

_ Dad?!  _ They both looked at each other in shock while their parents mirrored the reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. This was my first attempt at writing a steamy romance scene ever, so I hope it was at least halfway okay!   
> I love you all.   
> xoxo Kayla


	7. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slightly delayed update, I recently found out that I am going to be published so that has taken up a lot of my time as well as my classes! :)

Jughead stared in confusion as his dad stumbled through the Cooper door alongside who he now knew to be Betty’s mom. How could his dad possibly have ended up in Riverdale, several hours from home?

“What are you doing here, dad?” Jughead could hear the disdain in his own voice and felt slightly guilty. However, it was disappointing to see his father walk through the door with a woman he didn’t know—especially when that woman was the mother of the girl he was falling for. Speaking of that, Jughead thought it was only a comedy trope in movies, television shows, and books that featured parents walking in on a steamy love scene between two teenagers. Of course it would have to actually happen to him in real life.

FP Jones ran his hand through his dark hair. “Um. Hi, boy. We, uh…” During FP’s inability to formulate simple sentences, Jughead heard Betty ask, “Mom, what is going on?” Jughead glanced toward the woman. She was tall and blonde, much like Betty, but her hair was down and hair-sprayed to perfection. Her face was also layered with more makeup than she needed. He could see that though she had attempted to fix it, her hair was tousled slightly.

“I was at a bar a few hours away from town when I saw my old friend from my younger days, Betty. Wipe the judgmental look off of your face, young lady.” _Old friend? There’s no way my dad knew Betty’s mom. That is way to coincidental to be real_ , Jughead thought. “Who is this boy on our couch with you?”

Jughead could feel his face warming. In this moment, he was glad the couch didn’t face the doorway as he raced to hide the blood rush he was experiencing. He glanced over at Betty, who also had a newly-blushed face.

“Um, this is Jughead, mom. His bike broke down here in Riverdale and I’ve been showing him arou—”

“Oh it looks like you’ve been showing him around, all right. Exactly how far have you two gotten. Good grief, Betty, I leave you for two days and come back to find you sleeping around with some stranger.”

“Really, mom?” Jughead’s skin tingled at the sudden anger in Betty’s voice. “Number one, you leave me all the time, not just for two days. Number two, I am NOT sleeping around. You know me better than that. I can’t help it that you got pregnant in high school because you couldn’t control your—”

“ELIZABETH COOPER,” Alice’s voice screeched, visibly shocked at her daughter’s words, “GO TO YOUR ROOM. NOW.”

Jughead watched as Betty rose from her seat on the couch, her ponytail loosened from their recent interaction. She was so beautiful, even when she was upset. She turned her sweet face toward Jughead and nodded her head, almost as an invitation. He rose to join her. “No, mom,” she started, “I’m leaving to give you some time to think about what you’ve done to this family, to me.” With that, she walked toward the door in silence as Jughead followed her.

As they were opening the doors to her truck, Jughead saw his father stumble through the front door. “Jughead,” he yelled drunkenly, “son, please let me explain.” Jughead took a pained sigh and stepped slowly toward his off-balance father after receiving a nod of encouragement from Betty. He caught FP just as he was about to fall down the stairs leading from the Cooper residence to the neighborhood street. He held onto his father, suddenly realizing how much smaller his frame felt compared to a few months prior. FP was still physically strong and athletic, but Jughead could tell that the increased drinking and stress had deteriorated him slightly. He couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for it. However, this didn’t deter him from his current thoughts.

“I thought you weren’t seeing anyone, dad. Not since mom and Jellybean…not since the fire,” Jughead asked him quietly. “I wasn’t son, I promise I wasn’t. I was coming to get you and then I remembered you told me you didn’t want me to and then I really needed a drink and I found this bar and,” Jughead struggled to keep up with FP’s drunken ramblings. “I, I found Alice. Oh, Jughead, I loved her a long time ago. I loved her so much and I screwed it up just like I do with everything but I loved her Jughead.” His head whirled with this new information. How did his father know someone from Riverdale? Unless…

“Are you from here, dad?” Jughead asked. FP nodded at him. Jughead was both shocked and filled with sudden curiosity. His father had always been so secretive about his life before he and Jellybean came along. He had no other familial connections, no idea where his family came from. Who knew it was the “Town with Pep” that contained so much lost information.

“I have to go for now, dad,” Jughead said, remembering Betty’s need to get away, “when things calm down in a few hours I will be back, okay? We will talk then, just stay here and help Betty’s mom, too.” After he watched FP make his way back into the front door safely, Jughead slid into Betty’s truck and thus began a quiet drive.

* * *

They arrived later in a desolate path of greenery where the stars could clearly be seen above their heads. As they sat next to each other on a rock bench that Betty had guided them to, Jughead’s head raced through the recent happenings. Betty sat in stone-cold silence next to him. He reached to grab her hand but was met with her quickly pulling it from his grasp. He was shocked by this sudden display, but worry soon filled his being as he saw the frightened look in Betty’s eyes. Something was wrong.

“Betty?” he began, “What is it?” Betty shook her head quickly, continuing to say nothing. Jughead rubbed his hand in small circles on the middle of her back. “You can trust me, Betty. I’m not here to judge you. I promise you can trust me.” He saw Betty hesitate for several moments, but she slowly lifted her hands, fingers wrapped around into fists, toward his vision. Even more slowly, she unwrapped her fingers.

Jugheads stomach dropped at the sight—each hand was filled with bloody indentions caused by the digging of her nails into her flesh. Sadness filled him with the new knowledge that Betty harmed herself. His sweet, innocent, amazing Betty. She never deserved to feel the way that made her do something like this. There were so many things, questions, running through Jughead’s head. However, instead of scaring her with an interrogation, he wrapped his hands around both of hers, inclosing them into a forcefield of safety that he created. There would be no pain inside his hands.

Slowly, he lifted them to his lips and lingered a kiss on their surface. They would sit like this for what seemed like an eternity—a hurt but strong girl, tears welling in her eyes, and a troubled boy who would do anything for her without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and what you expect to happen in the future!


End file.
